


We Have Time

by Byutsuno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, raileo, raileon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byutsuno/pseuds/Byutsuno
Summary: leon convinces raihan they have time for a quickie before hes due on the pitch
Relationships: Raihan / Leon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 238





	We Have Time

**Author's Note:**

> uhh h im not in this fandom but raihan and leon took my heart

Raihan stood with his back against the cool, white walls of the changing room. His cheeks were hot and flushed, his eyes shut tight, as his boyfriend, Leon, Pokemon champion, due on the pitch in under ten minutes, kissed along his neck sloppily. 

“Wait…” He bit back a moan. “Leon, what are we doing?” 

“You’re gonna make me say it, kinky bastard?” Leon quipped. 

Leon leaned up and kissed Raihan sensually. He slipped his tongue into his mouth and tangled their tongues together, hot and messy. Just the way Raihan liked it. When they broke apart for air, Raihan voiced his concerns again. 

“You’re about to, hah, battle, don’t you need to get ready?”

Leon rolled his eyes. “We do this before every gym challenge, why are you suddenly getting all responsible on me?” He leaned in closer and ran his hands down Raihan’s chest, inching his skilled fingers towards his shorts. “I think better after a good fuck. You know that.” 

“Yeah, but,” His body moved on autopilot, gripping the shorter man’s waist and pulling him closer when he nipped at the nape of his neck. He was going to leave a mark. He always did. “Aren’t we cutting it a little close this time?” 

“We have time...” Leon pulled Raihan’s shorts down past his hips and sunk to his knees. “...If you’re up for a quickie?”

“You already know I’m going to say yesssshit… Fuck...” 

Raihan’s blue eyes rolled back as Leon got to work on his half-hard dick. He sucked hard on the tip through his briefs until the precum and his saliva left a large, hot, wet spot around the head of his cock. He pulled Raihan’s underwear off carefully, grabbing the shaft of his dick as it sprung out of its confines, hard and throbbing. Raihan hissed and Leon looked up at him through his long eyelashes while kissing along his member. 

“Keep teasing me and this really will be a quickie.” Raihan laughed through grit teeth. 

Leon snorted and took Raihan’s cock into his mouth. Raihan put his hands in Leon’s long purple hair and let his head fall back in ecstasy. Leon slowly slid Raihan’s dick down his throat until his nose was buried in his pubic hair at the base of his cock. He gave himself a moment to adjust and relax his throat before giving Raihan’s thigh a gentle pinch, their sign for ‘go ahead’ when in the bedroom, or, in this case, the changing room.  
Raihan growled under his breath and slowly began thrusting into Leon’s mouth. As he went on, his thrusts got faster, rougher, harder. He held Leon’s head in place by his hair and fucked his mouth, his throat, his face. Leon steadied himself with shaky hands on Raihan’s thighs and shivered at the obscene noises dripping from his mouth as it was abused. Drool was dribbling from the corners of his mouth and his throat was starting to burn deliciously. 

“Can I...cum in...your mouth?” Raihan asked between thrusts. “I’m close. Like...really...close.” 

Leon smiled around his dick and shot him a thumbs up. Raihan closed his eyes and pushed deep into Leon’s mouth, nearly choking him when he shot his bitter seed down his throat. He pulled out and slid down the wall until he was eye level with Leon who sat back, wiping his mouth with the inside of his cape. 

“You okay?” Raihan asked. 

“I’m--” Leon was cut off by a loud knocking on the changing room door. “Y-Yes?!” 

“Leon? Is that you? We’ve been looking everywhere for you! Are you ready yet? You’re on the pitch in two minutes!” 

The two men began tidying themselves quickly, Raihan tucking himself back into his shorts and Leon fixing his sweaty bangs the best way he could. Raihan helped Leon to his feet and stood behind him in the mirror as he fixed himself to look more presentable and less fucked-out. 

“Yes! I’m coming! Sorry!” Leon wiped his face in his cape again and checked it in the mirror. His voice was a bit rough but he was used to making it work. He pushed his wet bangs away from his face and did his signature pose before turning around and pulling Raihan down by the collar of his shirt. He spoke into his ear with a husky voice. “We’ll finish this after I win.” 

Raihan smiled and gave Leon a quick peck on the lips. “Knock ‘em dead, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in like 30 minutes while i blasted love talk by wayv on repeat so sorry its shit :/ i just had this idea and had to get it out somewhere


End file.
